The Party Fever
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been dating for 2 months and still haven't told anyone. When his sisters annual birthday party draws nearer will they announce their relationship?


**The Party Fever**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been dating for 2 months and still haven't told anyone. When his sisters annual birthday party draws nearer will they announce their relationship?**

* * *

><p>"<em>They can't touch me. They cant touch us, or what we have" - Kurt Hummel, Glee! Season 2 'Prom Queen'<em>

Kurt opened his locker and shoved his books in that he didn't need for the rest of the day. He smiled and closed it shut and span around only to be face to face with Noah Puckerman.

"_shit._" he mumbled and looked at him. "Yes Noah?"

"You do know what today is right?" before he could answer he was joined by Mercedes, Rachel and Sam who were all confused.

"What day is it Puckerman?" Cedes asked and he leaned against Kurt's closed locker.

"Its May the 4th" everyone frowned and Puck groaned. "it's the day that Samantha Anderson hands out her annual birthday party invites?" he questioned the group and a look of knowledge flooded their expressions.

"Oh" Rachel whispered.

"And I need an invite, I cant go another year being a loser and if you get an invite to that party, you are considered cool. I mean the girl gets body guards to watch the door so that no-one can get in without an invite, trust me I have tried!"

"Wow, I mean Puck how do you plan on getting an invite?" Mercedes asked, raising her eyebrows and Kurt stifled a giggle. Puck turned to him.

"Through Hummel here" Kurt's eyes widened. Did he know about Blaine and him? No he couldn't the only people that knew were Mercedes, Samantha, Abby and Blaine's parents. Not even his dad knew, not yet.

"And what can I do?"

"Your Blaine's lab partner, wave your magic fairy dust want and beg him to get me one!"

"And what about all of us?" Rachel asked and Puck rolled his eyes.

"And these guys too, please Kurt? I cant stand being a loser anymore!" Kurt sighed and nodded.

"Sure, I guess I could try" Puck fist pumped the air and hugged Kurt briefly. "Yes, ok Noah but I have to go to the class alive!" Puck dropped him and Kurt fixed his hair before rushing around the corridor to class.

He sat his bag under the lab table and sat down next to Blaine who was scribbling away carefully on a piece of paper. His glasses occasionally sliding down his face. Kurt found it cute. Blaine straightened a bit and slid the piece of paper over to Kurt.

_What took you so long? You don't want to get a detention do you? If you did you would miss our date and that would certainly piss me off ;) - B x_

Kurt smiled widely and took off the lid of his pen with a pop. He scribbled something down and slid the paper back to his awaiting boyfriend.

**Sorry, Noah was asking for a favour, which reminds me…can I ask you a question? - K x**

_Oh, and of course you can Kurt, you can ask me anything - B x_

**He wants an invite to Sam's party… - K x**

_Ahhh, well I think I could pull a few strings for your friend and you hopefully? - B x_

**I would love to come but wont your sisters friends be confused? Considering your still dating Abby at school? - K**

Kurt watched Blaine read the note and he sighed deeply before scribbling something back.

_Kurt I was going to talk to you about this tonight but, well here it goes. Sam has you and your friends invites for the party already, were handing them out at lunch. Abby, she said she is ready to announce her sexuality and wants to do it at Sam's party. Would you do that?- B x_

Kurt was happy, Abby was finally ready to admit her sexuality which means he and Blaine could be together _at_ school too.

**Yes, of course it is - K x**

* * *

><p>"Hummel!" he heard Noah's voice call from the other end of the corridor. He stopped and let him catch up. "Did you ask?" he faced Kurt and Kurt smiled.<p>

"Yes I did, he is going to try his best"

"God, I hope his best is good enough!" Noah said before rushing into the cafeteria. Kurt rolled his eyes and followed him, sitting down next to Mercedes who was chatting away to Tina, who had decided to hang around with them after she joined glee club. Rachel was eyeing up Finn Hudson who was sitting across the hall with his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray.

"So white boy, how was science?" Cedes asked and Kurt shrugged.

"Boring, as per usual, but Blaine did say he was going to try and get you guys an invite to Samantha's party" he noticed that Sam's eye bulged out of his head at this. Kurt grinned, everyone in the glee club knew that Sam had a thing for Samantha, and it was weird that they both had the same first name. "Sam, you might finally get your chance to ask Samantha out" Kurt announced and he blushed.

"Nahh, I only have courage in my dreams to ask that girl out." he had just finished his sentence when the doors to the cafeteria opened revealing Samantha and Blaine, who were holding a pile of perfectly sealed golden invitations.

"Here we go" Puck said and cross his fingers. Kurt smiled and laughed a little.

They made their way across the cafeteria, passing invites to the obvious popular kids at the bigger tables. Samantha walked over to Finn's table and handed everyone an invitation before joining her brother in the middle and making their way over to Kurt's table. Puckerman was breathing heavily and Sam was lost in the beauty that is Samantha Anderson.

"Hey guys, I have some invitations for you guys" Samantha announced and she picked up the pile from Blaine who sent a sly wink to Kurt who blushed. "Um, Noah Puckerman" his hand shot up and she passed him the invite. "Tina, Mercedes, Rachel and Sam?" she asked and the girls raised their hands up one by one and got their invites. Sam slowly raised his hand and Samantha bent down. "Its so cool that we have the same first name isn't it?" she asked and Sam nodded. "Here"

When Sam took the invite Samantha reached deep into her bag of invitations and pulled out a slightly bigger one, before she could hand it to whoever Rachel raised her hand and spoke. "What about Kurt?" she asked and Samantha laughed.

"This is for Kurt obviously, I couldn't forget about him could I?" she giggled a bit and sent Kurt a sly wink before heading off with Blaine to finish her invitations. Kurt laughed, after spending endless nights at Blaine and Samantha's house he had actually become close friends with the young gymnast.

"open it Kurt" Tina broke his train of thought and he looked at everyone, they were all staring at him.

"Huh?"

"The invite is bigger than the rest. Open it." Rachel demanded and Kurt laughed before ripping the envelope across the top with his nail. He tipped it upside down and two invites fell out. He picked up the first one and read it allowed:

_Kurt Hummel,_

_You have been invited to Samantha Andersons 18__th__ birthday party._

_Congratulations._

_This invitation is for the before party,_

_Only close friends and family get invited so be privileged,_

_Hope you can make it._

_Samantha. _

"Wow the before party" Rachel exclaimed and Kurt smiled. Puck frowned.

"How did you get invited to that? Do you know the Andersons more that we think you do?" he asked and Kurt laughed.

"Maybe Blaine suggested it, considering he is Kurt's lab partner and Kurt tends to be over at his house doing projects?" Tina suggested and everyone nodded. Mercedes sent Kurt a 'that was so god damn close' look and he nodded. That was too close.

* * *

><p>The party was buzzing, everywhere Kurt turned there was another person blocking his path and it was getting rather annoying. He preferred the before party which happened last night. It consisted of Samantha, Blaine, Angelina Anderson (Blaine's mother), Craig Anderson (Blaine's father), John Anderson (Blaine's older brother) and Blaine's aunt Sarah and Uncle James.<p>

Kurt sighed and gave up looking for Blaine or his friends and sat on a step of the staircase. "Party is packed isn't it?" A familiar voice asked and he turned his head around. Abby was sat at the top of the staircase. Her facial expression equalled horror.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and patted the space next to her. Kurt jumped up the steps and sat by her.

"I guess that I'm scared?" she admitted with caution in her voice. "I mean the outcome of tonight has two pathways. One I could end up a social reject, everyone dubs me a Lima Loser, no offence-"

"None taken"

"- and I get kicked off the cheerios. Path two says I make a difference, everyone looks up to Blaine and I and you two become the school power couple. I know everyone wont be completely accepting, I can see that from the way they treat you but-"

"But what?" Kurt didn't want to push her into saying anything she didn't want to but the suspense was killing him. She sighed and looked at him.

"Blaine loves you, a lot, its my fault that he didn't ask you out sooner and I hate that you still cant be together properly." She sighed again. "Blaine is popular, very popular in fact. I can only hope that his status in school, with him being the football captain and with his sister being the school goddess that some of the Neanderthals will accept us"

Kurt smiled. Abby really wasn't as bad as he thought she was. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "Everything will be fine"

"How do you do it Kurt?" he frowned.

"Do what?"

"Have so much courage, be so brave and bold like nothing in the world can hurt you?" Kurt laughed slightly.

"I see it like this, no matter how many slushy facials you get a day, no-one or nothing is going to change who you are. The bullies at school think that if they push you into lockers or throw a slushy at you it will stop you being who you are but it wont." he laughed again. "And in the words of Lady Gaga herself 'because little monsters, you were born this way!"

Abby grinned and hugged Kurt tightly, she hoped everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>Kurt finally found Blaine in the kitchen, he was talking to his brother John about college. When he saw Kurt though, Blaine shut up.<p>

"Hey" Kurt smiled and reached out to hug his boyfriend.

"Hey, I saw you talking to Abby earlier, is everything alright?" Blaine asked when they pulled away.

"Yeah, she was just…nervous of what the outcome would be"

"Does she still want to come out? Or is she backing out?" he asked, worry plastered all over his face.

"Don't worry, I reassured her that everything would be ok"

Blaine relaxed and smiled warmly, John had left the kitchen moments ago and they were alone. Kurt thought about kissing him but shoved the thought away. He wasn't willing to risk being caught.

Samantha stood at the top of the stairs, all the guests surrounding her. Kurt, Blaine and Abby were stood behind her waiting for their cue to speak. Samantha thanked everyone for coming and that she was grateful for all the amazing presents she received from her family and friends.

"And now, my brother Blaine would like to say a few words" She handed the mic to Blaine who smiled in Abby's direction before standing where his sister stood moments before.

"Wow, another year past." he laughed and rubbed his neck. "I should be used to these speeches by now because I have been doing them for years, ever since Sam's first real party when she was 7. I remember sneaking up behind her and stealing her spotlight." he turned to Sam. "Sorry again, about that" he took a deep breath. "But tonight is going to be a bit more serious, no jokes or games. I want to tell everyone here tonight a secret about myself, a secret that no-one apart from my family and a few close friends know." he took another breath and opened his mouth. "I'm gay"

He closed his eyes and waited for the climax, that never came. He opened his eyes to see everyone just staring at him. Shocked. His best friend Wesley pushed through the crowd until he was at the bottom of the steps. "I cant believe you just said that" he smiled. "I thought you were _never_ going to admit it" Blaine grinned as his best friend held him in a hug.

Abby stepped forward just then and Blaine handed her the mic. "I have an announcement too, for years I have been hiding behind a mask, I haven't been myself and I couldn't bare to let anyone know what I was truly like. Then I met Blaine. He was an amazing friend and I opened up to him. He told me that I wasn't to be afraid that I was to have courage." she stopped and blinked. She looked at Kurt who was stood behind her and he mouthed courage. "What I'm trying to say is…I'm a lesbian. I asked Blaine to pretend to date me so I didn't have to face my fears. He was all for it until something happened.

"Blaine fell in love with another guy. Actually to be more precise he fell in love with this guy" she pointed to Kurt. "And I was keeping him from him. He couldn't tell Kurt how he felt because I wasn't ready to tell anyone. Then the game happened and Kurt sang that song and I couldn't do it anymore so I told Blaine to go, I told him to go and get him and he did.

"That was 2 months ago. They have been dating in secret for 2 months and I have hated myself for it so I stand before you today, with my vanity and everything else on the line, confessing to you that I am indeed gay and that's not all." She gulped and Kurt's eyes widened. She had only told him about her crush. "I am in love with my best friend, Harley, and I hope she reciprocates my feelings"

Everyone watched in pure shock as Harley pushed past the crowd and ran up the steps to pull Abby into a tight embrace. "I love you too!"

Then came the clapping, some people left obviously disgusted but most people cheered and Kurt saw Mercedes and Rachel from the corner of his eye…crying.

At that moment Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him lovingly on the lips for everyone to see. Kurt's arms flew up and locked around his neck. Kurt was in heaven and all he could hear in the background was the faint cheering of his classmates soaking in his happiness.

"_Eat your heart out Kate Middleton" - Kurt Hummel, Glee! Season 2 'Prom Queen'_

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? xx<em>


End file.
